


VenturianTALE

by Lunaxier (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game), VenturianTale
Genre: Sara and Indominus_Unicorn are Editors for this work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lunaxier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VenturianTale gang falls into the underground. What will become of them???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!!! Here's another Undertale Fanfic!!!! Involving VenturianTale!!!!!! :) Hope you enjoy it.

Bethany awoke laying atop a layer of beautiful, yellow flowers.

“W-Where am I???” she said as she gently sat up. Beside her, Jordan, Issac, and Cierra were laying unconscious; yellow flowers under they're bruised and battered bodies.

“Guys?!?!?” she said, panic rising, as she gently shook Jordan. Jordan groaned, opening his eyes and staring at Bethany with a quizzical look. He sat up and looked at Bethany's frightened expression.

“Hey, Bethany, it's OK. Calm down. Everything's gonna be........,” Jordan paused in his pep talk with Bethany and finally looked at his surroundings. He was in a dark, cold cave. There was a small pathway leading off to another section somewhere off to his left.

“Bethany, where are we?!?!?” Jordan screamed as panic overwhelmed him. His heart was pounding as he slowly processed what had happened. “Did we............fall down here?!?” he said, glancing over at the unconscious forms of Issac and Cierra with a worried expression.

Then he noticed the yellow flowers underneath him. “Oooohhhh. Yellow Flowers!!!” he said his eyes as big as saucers staring at the golden flowers underneath him.

Before he could go into along discussion with Bethany about the yellow flowers, Cierra and Issac began to sit up. Issac looked at Jordan and Bethany then began to carefully inspect the environment around him. Cierra looked around as panic engulfed her.

“Jordan!!! Bethany!!! Where are we!!! How did we get down here!!!” Cierra said as she ran to kneel beside Jordan and Bethany.

“Cierra. Hey, it's alright. We don't know where we are, but we'll be fine,” he said in a calm, soothing voice, trying to appease her. She then looked up and saw how far they had all dropped to get down here and she turned a worried glance in Jordan and Bethany's direction.

“Are you both alright?” she asked, seeming more calm then before.

“Yeah. Beth and I are alright. How 'bout you?” he asked with a worried glance.

“I'm fine. No reason to worry. How 'bout you Issac? Are you OK?” she asked turning towards Issac. He seemed to be in deep thought cause he didn't respond right away.

“Yeah, I'm fine just................I feel I've seen this place before,” he said as he continued to study the cave walls.


	2. Yellow Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a fun encounter with Flowey! What could go wrong?!?

“WHAT?!?!?” Jordan, Bethany, and Cierra screamed all at once.

“Wait......! I remember!!! I saw a picture of this room on Facebook!!!” Issac said with a happy smile. After that stupid explanation, no one had a response for Issac's stupid statement. Finally Jordan decided to speak.

“Um..............Issac, are you sure your not thinking about that time you played Undertale!!!” Jordan said matter of factly.

“Guys, I know where we are!!! We need to head through that pathway and into that dark, mysterious room!!” Issac said triumphantly as he began to walk towards a large mole in the cave wall. Jordan, Cierra, and Bethany hesitantly followed him through the hole.

They entered a pitch black room with a small a small spotlight coming from a hole in the ceiling. In the center of the spotlight was a small patch of grass, a small yellow flower was planted in the center of it. Jordan's eyes lit up when he saw the small, yellow flower sitting in the center of the patch of grass.

“Guys!!!! It's a yellow flower!!!!” Jordan screamed as he ran towards the flower, arms extended to hug it.

“Jordan!!! I wouldn't!!!!” Issac yelled reaching out towards Jordan.

“Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!” the flower said as everyone realized it actually had a face. Jordan immediately stopped running towards it, stopping right in front of it, fear evident on his face.

“Hmmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?! Golly, you must be so confused,” said Flowey with an unreadable expression.

“Yeah, so can you just get to the point???” said Jordan with a ticked off tone.

“OK. Golly, you're in a hurry aren'tcha!!!” said Flowey with an annoyed glance. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready! Here we go!” Flowey said as Jordan's soul exited his body.

“What the-!” said Jordan as a cerulean blue heart appeared in front of him. His body turned transparent and he began to float.

“See that heart?” said Flowey with a questioning glance.

“Uh........duh I see it! It's kinda floating in front of me!” Jordan said sarcastically. “And also, why is my body now transparent?”

“That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!” Flowey said, seemingly disregarding what Jordan just said. “Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for! Why-”

“Um......... level. Duh!” said Jordan with a sarcastic grin.

“ Why, love, of course!” said Flowey matter of factly. “You want some Love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!” Flowey said with a happy smile. “Down here love is shared through...... little white 'friendliness pellets',” Flowey said as little, white pellets appeared in front of Jordan's soul. “Move around! Get as many as you can!” said Flowey as the pellets moved towards Jordan's soul. When they collided with Jordan's soul, he cried out in pain, clutching at his chest where they had hit him.

“Jordan!!! Are you alright?!?” yelled Cierra with concern evident on her face.

“I'm............fine,” he said, gritting his teeth through the intense pain.

“You idiot!” said Flowey with a demonic grin. “In this world, it's kill or BE killed! Why would anybody pass up an opportunity like this?!” Flowey said as the little, white bullets surrounded Jordan's soul. “DIE!!!”

 


End file.
